


our baby - little!hyunjin

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Fluff, Mostly Platonic, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, basically all fluff, chan is a great father, clingy!hyunjin, hyunjin just needs some love, little!hyunjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyunjin has a secret.What happens when Chan finds out about it?





	1. 1

A day off was exactly what Stray Kids needed at the moment. Juggling promoting Awkward Silence while also working on other songs and choreographies back to back was slowly but surely becoming too much for the young group to handle.

Everyone was out and about in the city. Jisung and Minho decided to go to the park while Felix and Changbin went out to lunch. Woojin, Seungmin, and Jeongin went to a carnival while Chan decided to go shopping for the group. Hyunjin, on the other hand, opted to stay home. His excuse was that he just wanted to spend the day sleeping. They were a bit skeptical at first, but let it slide. Honestly, they were all exhausted so who were they to say anything.

Hyunjin pretended to be asleep until he the last person exited the house, listening for a few seconds to make sure that everyone was gone. He slipped out of his sheets and reached under his bed until he felt his stuffed cat and blanket, along with a coloring book and crayons. He put everything on his bed with a smile on his face before changing himself into a pull-up and pastel yellow onesie, slowly slipping into headspace. He stuffed his translucent baby blue pacifier in his mouth making his eyes droop as he fully slipped into headspace. He hadn't been able to go into headspace for weeks because of promoting. He giggled to himself as he began scribbling in his Mickey Mouse coloring book, finally feeling at ease.

.

Chan wiggled his key in the doorknob, cursing himself for forgetting his wallet on his bed. He quietly shut the door behind him, trying his best not to wake Hyunjin. He had noticed that Hyunjin had been very stressed lately, even more than usual, but he never had the chance to sit down with Hyunjin and talk to him. He quickly grabbed his wallet, stuffing it in his back pocket, deciding to check on Hyunjin. As he neared the door, he heard soft suckling and giggles from the inside. Chan was pretty sure they didn't own a baby, so he opened the door, a bit shocked at the sight. Hyunjin sat crisscrossed on his bed, playing with his stuffed kitty, harshly sucking on his pacifier. His hair was messily disheveled and Spongebob playing quietly in the background on his t.v. screen.

"Hyunjin?" Chan asked, confused. Even though he would admit that the sight was undeniably adorable. Hyunjin's head snapped towards Chan, quickly grabbing the pacifier out of his mouth. Hyunjin was so embarrassed and he couldn't stop his bottom lip from trembling and his eyes tearing up. His brain was still foggy from headspace and he was frustrated with himself for getting caught. Chan saw the distressed look on Hyunjin's face, rushing over to Hyunjin and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"No, no. Don't cry. It's okay," Chan cooed as he rested his hand on Hyunjin's knee. Hyunjin's tear finally fell as he hid his face in his hands, shying away from Chan. "Please, don't cry," Chan tried to calm Hyunjin down, but the younger wasn't listening. Hyunjin scooted away from Chan making the older frown.

"S-sorry," Hyunjin hiccuped quietly, hiding his face in his arms. Chan shook his head, climbing in the bed next to Hyunjin. He pulled the younger into his chest as he ran his fingers through Hyujin's hair. Hyunjin tried his best not to slip back into headspace at the affection and he slowly calmed his breathing.

Chan knew that he had to talk to Hyunjin about what just happened, but at the moment, Hyunjin just needed someone. Chan lightly hummed at he rubbed Hyunjin's back, the younger fighting sleep. Chan noticed Hyunjin struggling to stay awake and lightly laughed at his antics. "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up," Chan whispered and that was enough for Hyunjin to let sleep overtake him.

.

Not soon after, everyone eventually was home, the time reading 6:37 p.m. Hyunjin was still asleep from him 4-hour nap. Chan had to wake him up before he slept all night and stayed up until the morning. Luckily for the two, Seungmin and Jisung didn't come in the room to see Hyunjin in a onesie. That would be even more to explain. 

Chan delicately carded his fingers through Hyunjin's hair, trying to wake him up. "Hyunjin-ah," Chan spoke. Sadly, Hyunjin was a deep sleeper and it wasn't that easy to wake the younger. Chan lightly shook Hyunjin a few times before his eyelids slowly fluttered open revealing his clouded over orbs. Hyunjin immediately sat up, suddenly remembering everything.

"Oh my god," Hyunjin whispered, obviously out of headspace. Hyunjin dropped his head in his hands. "I'm sorry you had to see that," he mumbled.

"No, it's alright, but um... can we talk about it tonight?" Chan spoke. Hyunjin mentally groaned, just wanting Chan to forget it, but he knew that wasn't the case considering how overprotective Chan was with them. Hyunjin just meekly nodded.

"I'll call you for dinner. You can... change," Chan paused. Hyunjin nodded again, still not making eye contact with the leader. He kept his head down until he heard the door click.

.

"Hyunjin, can you help me clean up with dinner?" Chan asked. Hyunjin knew what Chan was hinting at and he couldn't avoid it at this point. Hyunjin muttered a quiet 'okay', standing up and bringing plates to the kitchen. Chan followed closely behind and Hyunjin's heart pounded in his chest as he placed the plate in the sink. Chan leaned against the island, crossing his arms over his chest. Hyunjin turned to face Chan, but once their eyes made contact, he quickly looked down at his sock-covered feet.

"So?" Chan started, assuming that Hyunjin wouldn't talk first.

"It's ageplay," Hyunjin sighed, getting straight to the topic. Chan furrowed his brows in a questioning manner forcing Hyunjin to continue. "I-um-use it as a coping mechanism? It helps me relieve stress if I go into a younger headspace. Just look it up," Hyunjin dismissed, leaving the kitchen leaving a confused Chan.

.

Chan spent all night reading about age play and he wasn't surprised that one of his group members took up this hobby. After understanding, he felt this sudden urge to take care of Hyunjin, but he didn't know if the younger would be comfortable with it.

They had just come home from the recording studio, everyone tired and throats sore. Everyone went to their rooms to lay down, but Chan caught Hyunjin's wrist before he could disappear. Hyunjin turned around giving Chan a weird look. Chan hadn't let go of his wrist and didn't until Hyunjin looked down at it.

"Oh-um-sorry," Chan weakly smiled. "I wanted to talk to you about something,"

Hyunjin's face fell. "If it's about the age play thing, I can stop if it makes you... uncomfortable," Hyunjin spoke quietly, looking down.

Chan laughed making Hyunjin look back up at him more than confused. "No. Actually, I was wondering if you wanted me to be your caregiver?"

Hyunjin was shocked, to say the least, but he couldn't control the excitement that bubbled in the pit of his stomach. "Really?" Chan nodded with a warm smile on his face. Hyunjin flung himself into Chan's arms, tucking his head the crook of the older's neck.

"Thank you, hyung," Hyunjin's muffled voice sounded. Chan just smiled, placing a light kiss in Hyunjin's hair.

Maybe this won't be so bad.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy

It kinda worked out. Chan had took care of Hyunjin for the past week and Hyunjin hadn't felt stressed since. Good thing none of the others had found out yet.

.

Hyunjin usually tried his best not to fall asleep in headspace because in most cases, he woke up in headspace and that could... cause problems. He usually has bad nightmares when he is in headspace and today, he had forgot. He had forgot on the day that they had to wake up at 7 a.m. for rehearsals for their live performance today. 

So here he was, at 4 a.m. in the morning, tears streaming down his face, blanket clutched tightly in his fingers. He looked around in the darkness with wide eyes, trying to control himself, to no avail. His nightmare had scared him to death. he knew he should go get Chan. Chan always made him feel better, but he was frozen. Seungmin must've heard Hyunjin's not-so-quiet sniffles as he slowly sat up and switched the light on. He scanned the room until his eyes landed on the shaking Hyunjin.

 

"Hyung? Are you crying?" Seungmin asked, rubbing his eyes to see better.

 

Hyunjin was frustrated. He couldn't really express himself in words when he was in headspace and the nightmare made him drop to a lower age. All he could do was stare at Seungmin with watery eyes.

 

"What's wrong?" Seungmin was fully awake now as he began to head towards Hyunjin's bed making the latter scoot away from him.

 

"A-appa," Hyunjin managed to choke out. Seungmin cocked his head, completely confused.

 

"Appa?" Seungmin repeated, more like a question. Hyunjin nodded. "Okay... I'm gonna go get Chan-hyung. Stay here, okay?"  
Hyunjin just nodded as the tears continued to stream down his face.

 

Seungmin's sock covered feet padded through the halls until he reached Chan and Changbin's room. He lightly knocked. When no one answered, he pushed the door open to reveal a sleeping Chan and Changbin. Seungmin made his way to Chan's bed, shaking him awake roughly. The older snapped awake.

 

"What's wrong? Did someone die?" Chan rushed out, looking around the room.

 

"Yeah... no. Calm down," Seungmin spoke. Chan ran his fingers through his hair, letting his head drop. Seungmin could tell how tired the older was. he barely got any sleep and Seungmin did feel a bit guilty for waking him up.

 

"What happened?" Chan sighed, still half asleep.

 

"Hyunjin is acting weird," Seungmin started making Chan look up at Seungmin.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well, I woke up to him crying and he said something about appa," Seungmin explained. Chan's eyes widened in realization before he slipped out of the bed and made his way towards their shared room, Seungmin trailing behind confused. Once Chan enetered the room, his heart dropped seeing Hyunjin's state. He was still shaking, thumb in his mouth with tear tracks down his cheeks. Chan knew he was in headspace and he sat on Hyunjin's bed, pulling the younger into his lap. Seungmin took a seat on his bed, watching the two with furrowed eyebrows.

Hyunjin curled himself up against Chan's chest as the older reached in Hyunjin's drawer pulling out a white pacifier. He lightly placed it in between the younger's lips, Hyunjin relaxing immidately. Chan rocked him back and forth, humming in his ear until Hyunjin was fully relaxed against him.

 

"Are you alright, baby?" Chan whispered making Hyunjin nod in response. Chan took note that Hyunjin wasn't speaking as he usually would.  
"Wanna tell appa what happened?" Chan questioned. Hyunjin just looked up at him with wide eyes. That was when Chan realized that Hyunjin had dropped to a lower age. This was going to be difficult.

 

Chan sighed as he continued to rock Hyunjin until he felt the younger go limp against his chest. He tucked him in, leaving him binky in his mouth before brushing a few stray hairs away from his face. He pressed a light kiss to his forehead before turning around to be face to face with an astonished Seungmin.

 

"What was that-?," Seungmin started. Chan just held his hand up, too tired to speak.

 

"We'll explain in the morning. Get some rest, okay?" Chan dismissed before exiting the room. Seungmin just sat on his bed, twiddling his fingers.

 

"Okay then..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im going to slowly add in each member AND THEN IT WILL FLUFF ONESHOTS FROM THERE I PROMISE


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys. it's time

Let's just say, after the Seungmin incident, things weren't going well. Hyunjin refused to be around Seungmin. He even resorted to sleeping in Chan and Changbin's room so that he wouldn't have to see Seungmin in the morning. Changbin knew what was going on. He not-so-accidentally heard Chan and Hyunjin talking about it one night, but chose to keep it to himself, hoping to not embarrass the younger further.

.

Minho, Felix, and Hyunjin sat in the dance practice room, trying out moves to be added to future choreographies. 3racha, Seungmin, I.N, and Woojin were upstairs writing lyrics and melodies in the meantime. Hyunjin was beyond exhausted and his frustration almost making him slip into headspace. He began to get dizzy trying not to slip and Felix noticed his uneasiness.

"Hey, you alright, Jinnie?" Felix asked. The sound of Hyunjin's nickname made it even harder to resist slipping.

"Uh, yeah. I'm gonna go use the bathroom really quick," Huunjin rushed out before quickly leaving the room. Minho and Felix gave eachother weird looks but shrugged it off.

Hyunjin entered the bathroom, dropping to the floor and letting his hands drop in his head. He slowly felt his brain become foggy until he was fully slipped into headspace. He looked around, suddenly becoming scared that he was alone. Tears pricked at his eyes as he got up and began to wander. He knew that Chan was upstairs and the thought of his appa made him smile. He made his way up the stairs, tripping a few times before finding the recording room. The door was open as everyone sat down in chairs either writing or listening to tracks through headphones. 

His smile widened as he saw Chan at the recording booth. "Appa!" Hyunjin shouted gaining the attention of everyone. Chan looked up quickly. He realized that Hyunjin was in headspace and went looking for him.

"Hey, come here," Chan stretched his arms out and Hyunjin happily made his way to sit in his lap, everyone but Seungmin and Changbin completely confused.

"How'd you get up here?" Chan asked, running his fingers through Hyunjin's hair. 

"I was looking for appa," Hyunjin cutely explained, talking around the thumb that was in his mouth. Chan turned his head to see the other's mouths hanging open, everyone frozen.

"Uh, we'll be back," Chan smiled sheepishly, taking Hyunjin's hand and leading him out into the hallway. Hyunjin pouted.

"Is appa mad?" Hyunjin asked with glossy eyes.

"No, no. I'm not mad, but I need you to be big for a moment, okay?" Chan spoke softly.

"I don't want to!" Hyunjin whined, stopping lightly.

"Hyunjin, please. Just be big for appa and then we can cuddle later," Chan bribed. Hyunjin thought for a moment.

"Okay..." he said sadly, slowly slipping out of headspace.

"Are you big now?" Chan asked after Hyunjin uncrossed his arms. Hyunjin nodded, biting his lip out of nervousness.

"Everyone saw, didn't they?" Hyunjin asked. Chan nodded sadly making Hyunjin groan and drop his head in his hands. 

"What happened?" Chan asked.

"I don't know. I think just the stress of promotions has been making me slip more now," Hyunjin explained. "I can't control it anymore,"

"It's okay. Just come to me whenever you slip, okay?" Chan spoke, grabbing Hyunjin's hand and lacing their fingers together. Hyunjin nodded, just staring down at their hands.

"Oh and um, Seungmin is worried about you," Chan started quietly.

"I know..." Hyunjin replied. "I'm just too embarrassed to face anyone now," he sighed, leaning resting his cheek on Chan's shoulder.

"How about we talk to everyone tonight?" Chan offered making Hyunjin step back, dropping their hands.

"No," Hyunjin spoke.

"Why not? It will make you feel better because you don't have to hide it anymore,"

"They'll... they'll judge me," Hyunjin said quietly, looking down.

Chan grabbed Hyunjin's hand again, squeezing it softly. "Hyunjin, we both know they won't ever judge you. Let's just tell them at dinner and get it over with,"

Hyunjin stood quietly for a moment, their hands lightly swinging together. "Okay."

.

Everyone sat around the table, eating and chatting loudly, as usual, seems as if everyone forgot what they had seen earlier. Everyone seemed to be in a cheerful mood other than Hyunjin who was dreading what was coming up. Jeongin seemed to notice his gloomy ora. He lightly bumped Hyunjin's shoulder making Hyunjin look up from his untouched plate.

"Why do you look sad?" Jeongin asked Hyunjin, cocking his head. Chan overheard Jeongin's words, shoving Hyunjin a little to talk.

Hyunjin glanced quickly at Chan before taking a deep breath. "Um, I have something to tell everyone," Hyunjin started making everyone gradually quiet down, turning their attention to the dancer.

"Uh-um," Hyunjin gave Chan a panicked look, but the older just gave him an encouraging smile. "I know you guys are confused as to what happened earlier..." 

And from there, Hyunjin explained everything. Surprisingly, when he finished, no one looked uncomfortable or disgusted making Hyunjin relax a bit.

"That's honestly the cutest thing ever," Felix finally said making Hyunjin blush. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Woojin asked.

"I... I thought you guys would think it's weird," Hyunjin spoke just above a whisper.

"It's not weird at all. We all have our own ways of coping. Yours is just 10x cuter than ours," Minho replied. Hyunjin could barely take the compliments as he hid his face in his hands.

Jeongin lightly poked Hyunjin getting his attention. "Um, next time you're in headspace, can we have a playdate?" Jeongin shyly asked, making everyone coo. Hyunjin smiled brightly, nodding his head. Everyone talked a bit more before deciding to go to bed.

Chan was about to walk off to his room before Hyunjin caught him. "Hyung, you said we could cuddle," Hyunjin pouted. Chan smiled, lacing their fingers again and leading them to his bed. They got settled in, Hyunjin's head on Chan's chest as Chan wrapped his arms around the younger.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Chan whispered to Hyunjin, but the younger had already fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY TIME FOR FLUFF ONESHOTS


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin is a bit clingy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this whole chapter is just full of uwus so beware
> 
> and also CHANJINLIX?? YES PLEASE

A week off. Something the boys weren't really used to. So, Chan being Chan, woke up at 7 a.m to cook everybody breakfast. He cooked everyone's favorites and snuck in a Mickey Mouse shaped pancake for Hyunjin. He smiled to himself as the memory of how understanding everyone had been. Hyunjin didn't have to hide his secret anymore.

As he was pulling cups out of the cabinet, he spotted a baby blue sippy cup that wasn't there yesterday. "Oh, that?" a voice came up from behind him almost making Chan jump three feet into the air. Felix giggled a bit at Chan's reaction before hopping up onto the counter, dangling his legs.

"Did you buy this?" Chan questioned. Felix nodded shyly.

"Me and Changbin-hyung snuck out last night and bought stuff for Hyunjin so that he'd be more comfortable," Felix smiled proudly. Chan pinched his cheeks making Felix whine.

"That's so sweet," Felix just shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Did you cook all of that for us?" Felix asked in English with wide eyes as he stared at all the food on the table.

"Yeah. How about you go wake everyone up?" Chan spoke, running his fingers through Felix's hair affectionately. Felix just nodded, hopping down from the counter and skipping off to everyone's room. 

Felix entered Chan and Changbin's room and almost squealed at the sight. Hyunjin was curled up against Changbin, sound asleep with a pacifier in his mouth. Changbin was awake, arms wrapped around the younger, still somehow managing to scroll through Instagram.

"Hey," Felix said just above a whisper gaining Changbin's attention. 

"Hi," Changbin responded. He noticed the way Felix nervously played with the hem of his hoodie as he watched the two, smiling a bit. "Wanna cuddle with us?"

"Uh, Chan-hyung told me to wake everyone up..." Felix spoke, desperately wanting to cuddle the two.

"Five minutes won't hurt," Changbin persuaded. Felix looked back into the hallway before turning back to the two. He sighed, stepping into the room and slipping in behind Hyunjin. The dancer unconsciously turned around, burying his face into Felix's soft hoodie, gripping the fabric between his hands. He nuzzled his face into Felix's chest and Felix had to use every muscle in his body to not coo at the sight.

.

Today was the day everyone found out how clingy Hyunjin was when he was in headspace. Hyunjin hadn't left Felix's side all day. He almost threw a fit if he hadn't gotten to sit in Felix's lap during breakfast. They thought it was just because he was tired, but that didn't seem to be the case.

"Jinnie, I have to shower," Felix sighed. Hyunjin would not unravel himself from Felix as they sat on the couch. Hyunjin straddling Felix, his face buried in his chest. Hyunjin shook his head no as he sucked on his pacifier, eyes droopy.

"Jinnie, please. You can go play with Jisung-ah," Felix tried to bribe the little, but nothing was working. Felix didn't know what to do anymore. He just sunk into the couch, rubbing Hyunjin's back. Chan walked into the room seeing how exhausted Felix was with only one day of taking care of Hyunjin. 

"Hyunjin, you want your bottle?" Chan asked, holding out the warm bottle of milk. Hyunjin just turned his head the other way, closing his eyes.

"He's tired. He hasn't had his nap yet," Felix told Chan. Chan 'ah'ed in response.

"C'mon Hyunjin. Let's go lay down for a nap," Chan cooed, trying to pick the younger up. Hyunjin only whined, latching on to Felix's torso.

"We can watch cartoons~" Chan spoke. Hyunjin finally turned towards Chan, a glint of interest in his eyes.

"Looney Toons?" Hyunjin asked, his voice muffled by his pacifier. Chan nodded making Hyunjin sit up and make grabby hands towards him. Chan picked up the younger, him being surprisingly light for his height. Hyunjin lied his head on Chan's shoulder, giving a small wave to Felix.

"Bye-bye," Hyunjin spoke tiredly. Felix waved back, his uwu machine bursting. Felix mouthed a 'thank you' towards Chan. The older just smile softly in response before carrying the younger to his room. Jisung was sat on his bed, headphones in, Seungmin nowhere to be found. Jisung looked up at the sight of the door opening, pulling out his headphones, smiling at the sight of Chan carrying a sleepy Hyunjin.

"Hi Sungie," Hyunjin spoke around his pacifier. "Channie, I wanna cuddle with Jisungie." Chan was a bit taken back at the fact that the younger didn't call him 'appa', but pushed it away as he set Hyunjin down on Jisung's bed.

"Hey, baby boy. What are you doing?" Jisung asked as Hyunjin lied next to Jisung, resting his head on his chest. Chan handed him his bottle, Hyunjin quickly grabbing it and began drinking.

"Nap time," Hyunjin spoke simply once he stopped drinking, a bit of milk dripping down his lip. Jisung chuckled as he wiped it away before running his fingers through Hyunjin's locks. They were getting pretty long and Jisung honestly didn't want him to cut his hair just yet. Hyunjin's eyes were becoming heavy, but he forced himself to keep drinking. he didn't even notice that Chan had turned on Looney Toons and left the room quietly, not wanting to disturb their bonding time.

"Slow down. We don't want you to get a tummy ache, do we?" Jisung said as he rubbed soft circles into the little's stomach. The action seemed to be helping Hyunjin fall asleep so he continued. Hyunjin kept closing his eyes for a bit until they finally stayed closed, soft huffs coming from between his lips. Jisung quickly snapped a picture of the little, making it his lockscreen before laying down and pulling the little closer. 

Jisung lightly kissed his hair before he also began to drift asleep.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin isn't a brat i swear!
> 
> well... sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he just wants a cookie

Hyunjin was the sweetest baby ever. He never threw fits or screamed and cried to get his way. He was always well behaved.

Minho didn't know what the hell was going on today.

.

"But I want it!" Hyunjin yelled, sitting crisscrossed on the kitchen floor, a pout on his lips.

"I'm sorry, baby. Channie said you already had cookies today," Minho spoke softly. Everyone was out and since Hyunjin was still stuck in headspace, Minho opted to stay home and watch him. He would never say it out loud, but he was beginning to regret it.

"I want more!" Hyunjin cried, throwing his arms up.

"Hyunjin, watch your tone," Minho tried his best to control his frustration, but he was beginning to crack.

"Can I have more cookies then?" Hyunjin crossed his arms, not-so-intimidatingly glaring at the older.

"Hyunjin, no is no and that's final," Minho spoke sternly, beginning to walk away.

"I hate you! I want Channie-hyung!" Hyunjin yelled beginning to cry. Minho ran his fingers through his hair, pulling out his phone and called Chan, the older answering in two rings.

"Hello?" Chan answered.

"Help me, please," Minho spoke as Hyunjin continued to cry in the background.

"Oh no. What happened?" Chan asked, worry in his voice.

"Hyunjin's throwing a fit because I won't give him more cookies," Minho sighed. Chan paused for a moment before speaking.

"Try the timeout corner. I don't know if it'll work, but he's never acted like this before," Chan suggested.

"Thank you, Chan. I owe you," Minho spoke before hanging up, not letting the older speak. Minho walked back into the kitchen, Hyunjin still crying. at this point, the little was just milking it for attention.

"Hyunjin, go to the timeout corner," Minho tried to demand, but it just came out soft.

"No. I want cookies," Hyunjin huffed.

"No isn't an option, baby. Five minutes and then I might give you a cookie," Minho spoke, lifting the younger into his arms and carrying him to the corner in the living room. Hyunjin began to cry more, attempting to kick Minho away. "That's 10 minutes now,"

"Stupid face!" Hyunjin fired making Minho shake his head. "15 minutes." Hyunjin looked up at Minho with watery eyes making Minho's heart break. He hated seeing Hyunjin like this, but he needed to learn that his behavior isn't okay.

"It's okay, baby," Minho crouched down to rub his thumb against Hyunjin's wet cheek. "You can be done in 15 minutes. Then we can cuddle, okay?"

Hyunjin just nodded, silent tears still streaming down his squishy cheeks. Minho walked away to sit on the couch, pulling out his phone quickly sending a text to Chan, telling him that everything was fine. Hyunjin sat staring at the wall, sucking his thumb to replace where his pacifier would have been.

Surprisingly, the 15 minutes passed by quickly and when Minho told Hyunjin, the younger shot up and jumped into Minho's lap, burying his face in his neck.

"I'm sorry," Hyunjin hiccuped. Minho kissed Hyunjin's forehead, rubbing his thumb into Hyunjin's back to calm the younger.

"It's okay, baby boy. You're okay," Minho shushed, rocking Hyunjin. "Still want that cookie?" Minho asked making Hyunjin's mood do a 180.

"Yes please," Hyunjin smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love updating and seeing your guys' comments! thank you for the support. more updates tomorrow! (short one because i uploaded two chapters but ill make tomorrow's longer)


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bath time :) uwuwuwuwwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE THIS IM SORRY SCHOOL HAS BEEN WEARING ME OUT BUT IM TRYING OKAY

Woojin was awoken by soft sniffles coming from his doorway. It was pretty dark, but he knew that it was Hyunjin by the figure of his shadow. 

"Hyunjin?" Woojin wasn't sure if he was in headspace or not, so he managed to watch his words. Hyunjin just stood there, stuffed kitty clutched tightly in his fingers. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I... I wet myself," he whispered, looking at the ground and biting his lip nervously.

"Aw, it's okay. Come here," Woojin stretched his arms out and Hyunjin reluctantly dragged his feet towards Woojin, holding the cat in front of the wet spot on his pants. "Why didn't you go to Channie?"

"Because Channie would be mad that I woke him up," Hyunjin frowned, uncomfortable in his wet clothes.

"He wouldn't, baby. Want me to go get him?" Woojin asked but Hyunjin quickly shook his head. "Okay, let's go run you a bath, okay?"

He stood up and grabbed Hyunjin's hand, walking towards the bathroom. He turned on the heater, considering the bathroom was pretty cold and he wanted Hyunjin to be comfortable. He had Hyunjin sit on the toilet as he turned on warm water. "Do you want bubbles?" Woojin asked, pointing a the milk and honey scented bubble bath. Hyunjin nodded excitedly and Woojin added a whole bunch to the water.

"Okay, arms up," Woojin said softly, Hyunjin put his arms in the air so Woojin could remove his shirt. Hyunjin fiercely blushed as Woojin undressed him and helped him into the water. He added some toys that Felix and Changbin had previously bought and smiled as he watched Hyunjin giggled while squishy a baby pink rubber duck. He let him play for a bit until he saw the younger start to doze off. He softly washed Hyunjin's hair, massaging his head until Hyunjin began to fall asleep.

"C'mon Jinnie. Let's get you dry," Woojin spoke. Hyunjin sleepily nodded as he got out of the tub, Woojin wrapping him a fuzzy orange towel. He put on a diaper on the little and picked him up, the younger resting his head in the crook of Woojin's neck, sucking on his thumb. He entered Hyunjin's room, deciding to take care of the bed in the morning. He set Hyunjin on his feet and went over to his dresser.

"Big boy clothes or onesie?" Woojin asked, holding up two outfits.

"Onesie," Hyunjin mumbled out, about to fall asleep despite standing up. Woojin pulled out a soft lilac onesie and dressed Hyunjin. He picked him up again and carried him to his room. He lied down Hyunjin and slipped in behind him, spooning him. He ran his fingers through Hyunjin's damp hair, kissing his cheek before humming Hyunjin to sleep.

.

Hyunjin woke up to the sound of music coming through speakers. It wasn't loud, just enough to fill in the silence of the room. He saw Woojin shuffling through some clothes in his dresser and suddenly he remembered everything.

"Sorry I woke you up last night," Hyunjin spoke, morning voice a bit deep.

"It's okay. I took care of everything," Woojin smiled reassuringly, but that just made Hyunjin feel ten times worse. He saw how tired Woojin looked and it was all because of him.

"I think Chan's done with breakfast," Woojin told him. Hyunjin nodded, sitting up. He blushed when he realized what he was wearing.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go... change first," Hyunjin spoke before quickly rushing out of the room. He didn't know why he felt so self-conscious now. Probably because of how taking care of a 'child' was taking a mental toll on the member. And it was all his fault.

He entered his room to see Seungmin pulling on a hoodie. He looked towards Hyunjin at the sound of the door opening and smiled.

"Hey, baby. Did you sleep well?" Seungmin asked, walking toward Hyunjin and brushing his hair out of his face.

"uh, yeah. Um, you don't have to call me that. I'm not in headspace anymore," Hyunjin weakly smiled.

"Oh okay. Well, come in time for breakfast, okay?" Seungmin spoke and Hyunjin nodded, watching the younger leave. Hyunjin sighed, taking off his onesie and throwing his diaper in the trash. He slipped on normal clothes; black sweatpants and a white t-shirt, before leaving his room to enter the dining room. 

"Hey," Hyunjin spoke quietly, taking a seat next to Minho and Felix. Everyone greeted him, a bit confused as to why he wasn't acting normally, but let it slide.

Hyunjin pushed his food around his plate, only taking small bites when Chan would glance at him, but Chan noticed that the younger wasn't eating as much. "Hyunjin, are you feeling okay?" Chan asked making everyone turn to look at him. Hyunjin just nodded, smiling and taking a bite to prove his point, but he couldn't shake the guilty feeling in his stomach. They constantly were worrying about him and never had much time for themselves.

He should let everyone get some rest.

Maybe Hyunjin should take a break from being a little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oihohhohojhljlh next chapter will be spicy


End file.
